


I miss you / Profiling

by orphan_account



Series: How to even love? [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: George and Dream have met before, Idk what i'm doing, Is this an AU, M/M, Please don;t judge me, This Is My First Time Using AO3, idk - Freeform, sorry if this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a really sweat stream with tons of DreamNotFound cute moments, Dream calls his boyfriend to tell him he misses him.PLEASE DO NOT BOTHER REAL PEOPLE WITH SHIPPING. THIS IS PURELY FOR FUN. IF EITHER OF THEM SAY THEY ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH IT I WILL TAKE THIS DOWN IMMEDIATELY.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: How to even love? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847182
Comments: 7
Kudos: 340





	I miss you / Profiling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Your Mom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Your+Mom).



“We were like kids when we first met!” I exclaimed to my stream.  
“We are still kids.” Dream stated to my and his respective streams.  
The chat, more often than not, was asking about the first time we met. It was by accident, actually, I was on vacation in Florida with my family, and Dream happened to be at Disney World the same day as we were. It was a complete and utter coincidence, but it was still one of the best days of my life.  
“I was 17 and he was 15. Can you believe that it was 5 WHOLE years ago?” I asked Dream, my chat was going crazy with questions.  
One question in particular caught Dream’s eye, “ What was one thing you noticed about each other when you first met in person?” He read aloud.  
“You first.” I responded easily.  
Dream laughed, “The first thing I noticed was the first thing that George does when meeting new people.”  
“Oh, and what is that?” I laughed along airily.  
“When he first meets anyone he -he like psycho analyzes people.” He states light-heartedly, “I’ve watched him do it several times, and I’ve had it done on myself he sits there for a minute and like looks at you, and you can just tell that he is lost in thought. After a few moments he looks calmer, like now that he knows what to expect from you he's okay he often notices little things about people's behavior too. I suppose it’s so that he can put you in a category of his mind, and so he can understand you. It’s very interesting.”  
I sit there for a moment, and think about what Dream just said. I’ve never even thought about doing that. It must have been involuntary to me at this point. Everything he said was right though. I do like to figure people out. It calms me to know what people are like. I like things that are easy to understand, this must have been the way I was coping with that, by trying my best to understand people.  
I spoke up, “I didn’t even realize I did that.”  
Dream wheezed, “Trust me when I say you do. I don’t even know what to call it,” He stops reading the chat for a moment, “ YES.” He shouts. “ It’s like he profiles people, like Criminal Minds.”  
“Well, the first thing I noticed about Dream was how tall he was. He’s a whole foot taller than me.” I laughed.  
“Come on!” Dream yells, “That’s the first thing you noticed about me? Mine was so deep! And you say tall, you don’t have anything else about me?”  
“Well,” I say smuggly, “Would you like me to tell the chat about how hot you are or - ”  
“Yes!” Dream interrupts me, “That would be great! Anything but tall! Don’t leave out any of the details about how I’m a god in terms of hotness.”  
I laugh, and pause my Minecraft game to think. “He was soooo hot, guys.” I looked at the chat going wild, “He was tan, and a Florida boy, he had blonde hair, and huge hands. I didn't even think it was Dream at first. Then I saw his eyes and knew that it was him. Not only because he had green eyes, like he had described, but because we jokingly would send each other pictures of our eyes.”  
“Anyways, you were tall and hot and super buff, and you were a god Dream, you were god like.” I stated blandly.  
“Thank you. I think that was what the people wanted to hear -” Dream started.  
This time I interrupted him, “AND I totally understand your obsession with his hands guys, they’re HUGE and they are super hot. I get it.”  
I could tell Dream was smiling when he said, “Do not feed the stans, please George, find your chill.”  
We went on playing the game for a bit uninterrupted, Dream and I made quite a bit of progress as well. Then, Dream went quiet, and I could tell he was reading the chat, he was mumbling for a minute when he decided to read one outloud, “If George can profile people, can he say what he thought about when he profiled Dream?” Dream re-read.  
“No,” I deadpanned, “That is personal information, that I’m sure Dream doesn’t want people to know…”  
“Please,” Dream pleaded, “I really just want to know what goes on up there.” Even without a camera showing me, I knew he was referring to my head.  
“Fine,” I gave in, “But you are going to be the one to regret that decision.”  
I thought about it for a moment, “He rubs the nape of his neck when he’s nervous. When he’s tired he looks up, because his neck hurts from looking down at us plebs.” I laughed lightly at that, “He blinks a lot, you would think his eyes are dry, but I really think he’s taking everything in. When you call him Dream his eyes light up because that name is reserved for his best friends, but when you call him Clay you get his full attention. I was awkward about calling him Clay when we first met, so I called him by his middle name, and although he pretends to be annoyed, I think he likes having a more personal nickname. He refuses to grow his nails longer than the tips of his fingers, and although he states he does it so he doesn't break his guitar strings, I know he plays with a pick. So it must be because he hates the sound it makes on his keyboard. He spends more money on a keyboard that sounds cool because it took him a long time to learn how to type fast so he likes to show off. Although he likes to think that Youtube will be forever, I think he plans on working for a gaming corporation in a coding department when his time is up. His mind works in crazy abstract ways. I wish that I could think like he does, he is insanely creative, especially for someone who is into computers and coding the way that he is. His favorite color is blue because it’s the color I can see the most, and he feels bad that his best friend can’t see the rainbow the same way the rest of us can. And lastly, I think he actually likes the cold better than hot weather, because although he grew up in Florida, he really likes wearing hoodies and jeans.” I finally took a breath, “Those were the first things that popped into my head.”  
“Wow,” Dream breathed, “That’s all?” He laughed dryly.  
“Hey you wanted it!” I teased, “Besides I could still talk about what you’re like when you’re bored, or sad, or listening to me, or when you’re so clearly not listening -”  
“NO please don’t!” Dream yelled, laughing, “I don’t need to be exposed anymore today..”  
“EXPOSE him!” SapNap shouted on the call, which started both of us.  
“Have you been listening on TeamSpeak this entire time?” I laughed loudly.  
“SapNaaaaap,” Dream Whined.  
“Yes, I have. It was a very nice chat I overheard.” SapNap laughed.  
We all laughed it off, and continued the game, I killed SapNap multiple times, and Dream killed me once. SapNap was out for revenge, and he soon got it on Dream and I. That night's stream ended in laughs and screams as we all finished our games, and ended our respective streams.  
Not long after the TeamSpeak call ended, I received a facetime call from Dream.  
“Hey babe,” I answered.  
Without missing a beat Dream stated, “I miss you. Come to Florida now.”  
I laughed, “I don’t think they make flights that head out this second Clay.” I looked at him, and even I could tell that my gaze was love struck. “I miss you too, I wish you were here E.” (Just go with the fact that I made up that Dream's middle name was Ethan).  
He looked like he was about to cry, “I really miss you baby, that was nice what you said today. I think I love you even more now.” He stated matter of’ factly.  
“Oh, is that so?” I laughed light heartedly and shifted on my bed. “I love you too E, I’m surprised you even noticed I did that.”  
“I notice everything you do.” He looks at me with teary eyes. “Please come visit me. I don’t think I can go another day without kissing your face.”  
I started to get teary-eyed as well now, “Okay, what are you willing to pay me to book a flight right now?” I asked, and watched his eyes light up.  
“I will pay for your flight and DoorDash you a pizza right now.” He spoke quickly, getting his phone out.  
“Okay,” I smiled brightly, “Make it garlic knots, and Venmo me $300, and it looks like I may have a flight to Florida tomorrow at noon.”  
“Oh my god, Deal.” He shouted. “Yes!” He pumped his fist in the air.  
Dream then quickly got out his phone and I got a notification from my Venmo account. I smiled brightly into the camera as Dream’s tan face lit up. The blonde boy smiled brightly and laughed.  
“I can’t believe you’re coming!”  
“It’s what you asked for babe.” I whispered. “Now, I’m going to have to hang up now, so I can pack and eat my food.” I laughed.  
“Yes, I will hang up right now, I can’t wait to see you tomorrow, oh my god. I have to clean my house or something, or brush Patches, or -” He rushed excitedly.  
I laughed, I can’t wait to see this idiot tomorrow. I can’t wait to kiss my idiot. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk guys, please tell me how this was. I know it's not that great but this is my first time writing fanfiction since I was in love with Magcon. PLEASE do not bother Dream and George with shipping. It's weird.


End file.
